Dreams
by Neko Talon
Summary: Zarron, Marths brother, has exiled Marth and Roy. While at it, Roy now can't speak. She and Marth are now on a journey, to get back Altea. On the journey they must face monsters, power, and their emotions for one another. RM. Roy is a girl.


Raven: ::Laughing:: 34 bottles of beer on the wall, 34 bottles of beer!!!!! Take one down, pass it around, 33 bottles of beer on the wall.  
  
Shadow:.........Ok...........Yeah............Anywho, that is sooooooo beside the point.  
  
Raven: Oh, jimmy crack corn and I don't care.........Crack?........Crotch!!!!!!! ::Laughs harder...If possible:: I remember when my sister said she was going to go sit on the couch. And I thought she said crotch.  
  
Shadow:....Thanks for sharing.  
  
Raven: Oh do you know that cockroach has the word cock in it? ::Laughs more::....Cock...Thats a funny word. ::Dead silence:: Well I think it is.  
  
Shadow:.....You scare me.  
  
Raven: Oh....a great big squash just sat up on my hat, a great bit squash just made my hat go flat. ::Kamui comes in:: KAMUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Runs over and glomps Kamui::  
  
Shadow: ::Pulls Raven back:: do you care to do the disclaimer, Kamui?  
  
Kamui: ::Trying to get Raven off:: They don't own anything, if they did they'd be rich and not poor, I would kill them, and make things could happen.  
  
Raven: ::Is very still...Sits up:: I forgot what I was going to say.  
  
Shadow: ::Glomps Raven:: Stupid.  
  
Raven: ::Sticks out tongue:: Meany.  
  
Shadow: This story has hentai, lemons in future chapters, very naughty language, and other things not mentioned.  
  
Raven: What other things not mentioned?  
  
Shadow: Its called not mentioned for a purpose.  
  
Raven: ::Big gasp:: You don't remember.  
  
Shadow: ::Smacks Raven across head:: Stupid.  
  
Raven: Owch!!!! What I do?! What I do?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Shadow: Shut up.  
  
Raven: Make me.  
  
Shadow: ::Sticks out tongue::  
  
Raven: Ooh!!!!! You didn't tell the pairings!!!! I'm going to go tell on you.  
  
Shadow: R/M, happy now?!  
  
Raven:...About what? ::Get smacked by Shadow:: Owch.  
  
***********************  
Chapter 1: Empty Dreams  
***********************  
  
A teen with sapphire colored hair was leaning against a cream colored wall. His eyes were on a young lady and an elder man. The man had a cane in his right hand. He leaned on the cane, talking to the young lady. 'Whats that guy want?' He gazed at the two through the crack of a door. "I'm sorry sir, but we want nothing to do with your people. We have told your people that already." The elder man nodded, starting to go by the door.  
  
The sapphire colored hair boy watched as the elder man left, letting him go see the young women. He looked around the age of 14. He walked into the room, seeking out the young women. "Mommy, why was that old man here?" He asked her, finding her at a desk.  
  
"Nothing dear, just nothing. Go to sleep sweety, its past your bed time." He nodded and began to leave. He walked down a long hall, darkness everywhere. He stretched, yawning.  
  
He then faintly heard a battle cry. He became curious, wondering where it had come from. His hand was on the door knob to his room, but that sound made him wonder. He let go of the door handle and began to walk down the dark hallway. He came to a large empty room, seeing a lot of people around. He gazed at everybody.  
  
In the middle was a 12 year old girl. She held a sword in her hand. Her long crimson hair was tied at the end of it. She was sweating, facing off with someone. He looked beyond her, seeing another person. This time it was a man. The man also held a sword. 'Father..' He thought. The man went after the girl, trying to hit her. 'I wish my father wasn't dead....Who is that girl?' He watched her dodge the mans move, then attacked with her own. 'Shes good. I wonder why there fighting.'  
  
He continued to watch the two face off with eachother. He became amused with the girl, watching as she dodge the mans move then attacked with her own. He gasped, then man tripped her and tried to hit her with his sword. The man cut the stomach part of her shirt, showing much of her skin. He blushed, continuing to watch them. She then caught the man by surprise and hit him. The man smiled, yelling 'I give up'. Everybody sat up and cheered. He also clapped his hands, but stayed in his hiding space.  
  
He need to go back to his room, before his mother found that he was missing. He listened to the judges in the back talk to her. "You are the new general here in Altea." She smiled then turned around, about to head back to her room. He then, for a quick moment, saw he staring at him.  
  
The prince of Altea had golden chains on his hands. He gazed up, looking the 7 men of his council. He glared at each one of them. "Marth, Prince of Altea, you are by now, Exile, for the death of your mother. We found the dagger that killed her in your room, with her blood on it." The door opened, two guards bringing in a struggling teen. "And you Roy, general of the Altea army, are also exiled from Altea. We found the queens blood all over your arms and all over the walls of your room." Said the man council man. "You both are lucky that we shouldn't kill you here and now. Now, the new king of Altea."  
  
The doors opened, two guards walking in, and a man behind them. He stared wide eyed. "Brother!?!?" The man smirked.  
  
"That is right, baby brother." The man had short spiky black hair.  
  
"But, your the mage of Altea, how can you become king?! Mother and father even said that they didn't want you to be king."  
  
The man smirked. "Well since you killed mother and fathers already dead, theres no other heir to the throne, except me. And of course they need a king to make sure they won't get into any wars, they have chosen me."  
  
"Why did you choose to become king?! You told me that you would never take the throne, Zarron."  
  
"I promised them a little spell that I had mastered."  
  
He glared at Zarron. "And what would that be?" Zarron walked over to Roy.  
  
He held out his hand to her mouth and then a small blue light formed. "She's not the only one with magic, she has the sacred power of the ancient race, the Kabel race. She does not know the power thats within her, and I want to see it. With my power, I can bring it out."  
  
"What do you mean?" Roy asked, confused.  
  
She then gasped in pain, she started to shake. She grabbed her head, shaking. "Feel the power within you, make it come out." The two guard by him watched. She then yelled in pain, a bright light starting to surround her. She opened her eyes, her eyes turning white. She lifted off the ground. She held out her hands, pointing them at the two guards. She screamed and fire came out of her hands. The two guards yelled in pain. The light then left, the exiled prince caught her. She stared at what was left of the two guards, ashes. She stared in shock, getting out of his arms. She then fell unconscious, once again he caught her.  
  
Zarron smirked, while he glared. "Leave her alone you basterd." Zarron then flicked up his hands, 20 guards soon surrounding him.  
  
"Remember, I have control of the entire army. Now hand me her." He glared at Zarron, holding onto her tighter.  
  
"No." Zarron sighed.  
  
"Fine be that way, guards get them." He bit his lip, looking at all of them. "I just want to see her for a second dear brother." He held onto her tighter. "You know how much I hate it when you don't do what I say. Just hand me here, and I'll make sure to go light on your punishment."  
  
"Leave her alone." Zarron sighed.  
  
"Fine, if thats how your going to be. Guards, take them to the Forest of Sol. Leave them there to rot and die." He turned around. Two guards came over to him and pulled on the chains. A guard was able to get her from his hands.  
  
He was thrown onto a wooden carriage with a lock to it. They also threw in her, she was still unconscious. 'Now what are we going to do?' He thought, sighing in defeat. 'I don't think we'll be able to survive in the forest of Sol, were going to die. Sol is covered in snow, we'll freeze before we know what to do.' He thought.  
  
He heard a light moan, and turned to her. She was waking up, rubbing her sore head. "You alright?" He asked her.  
  
She looked up. "......" She put her hand to her mouth. "......." She stared in shock. She looked at him "........"  
  
"Whats wrong?" She shook her head, pointing to her mouth. "You can't talk?" She nodded. "It might have something to do with Zarron." She moved her mouth slowly, trying to make him understand what she wanted to say. "Your going to have to write it down or something."  
  
She crawled over to him and pointed to the floor. She began to write something on the floor with her fingers. There was hay in the way, so it was hard to tell what she wanted to say to him. "What......Hap..pened....?" She nodded. "After you went unconscious, Zarron wanted me to hand you over. I said no. He then told me that were going to die in the Forest of Sol." He told her. She sighed.  
  
She lay down, trying to find a comfortable place to sleep. She got up, picking out the hay in her hair. He leaned against the carriage, closing his eyes. She made a small noise. He reopened his eyes, looking at her. She didn't say anything, just stared at him. "Are you tired?" She nodded. "Whats wrong?" She held up her hand, then set it back down, remembering that she couldn't talk. She then shivered. "Cold?" She nodded.  
  
He looked at her clothes. She wore baggy black pants and a short skin tight sleeveless black shirt. She had on black fingerless gloves and black boots. He wore his usual prince clothing's, blue pants, a blue cape, and a white shirt with blue designs on it.  
  
She was holding herself close, freezing. "Come here." She crawled over to him. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her rest her head on his chest. She still hadn't fallen asleep, just stared through the wholes in the carriage and watched the dirt road pass by. He started to give her soft strokes, not realizing what he was doing. He closed his eyes, finally falling asleep. She smiled to herself, then fell asleep as well.  
  
***  
End  
***  
  
Raven: Aw, how sweet!! Damn, for my writing thats a lot!! Well, not that much.  
  
Shadow: Now, for the bull shit of the day.  
  
Bull Shit of The Day- Is....Drum role, ::Drum role::.....Socks. I mean, why the hell do you need to where socks, when you got feet. And why doesn't everybody just go around bare foot?!  
  
Shadow: Not a real big bull shit of the day, please don't answer anything about Bull Shit of The Day, its only pointless.  
  
Raven: Were hoping for better ones soon. Anywho, review if you would like. We'll continue this soon!! Whens soon?  
  
Shadow: I don't know, sometime away.  
  
Raven: Oh...Alright. 


End file.
